my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Teimo's shop
Teimon Kauppa (Teimo's Shop) is the main shop of the Peräjärvi village. It is owned by Teimo. Here you can buy gasoline, food, drinks and some other equipment. The shop is open every day from 8 am to 8 pm. Teimo's Shop has 2 fuel pumps, the gasoline (which is used on Satsuma and Ferndale) and the diesel (which is used on Gifu, Kekmet and Hayosiko). You can pay for the fuel inside on the register in the store. If you forget to pay, Teimo will call you for not paying. Also, under the shop counter are two switches. The upper one controls the fuel pumps and the lower one opens the door. Before the December 19th update the switches were located in the back room. In addition, as the shop is the de facto post office, you can use the post box here to send in car part mail order forms and pick them up after receiving a call from Teimo on the telephone at home. Pub Nappo, the main pub, is being shared by the same building. The pub is open from 8 pm to 2 am. From 2 am to 8 am, Teimo will be staring you behind the pub counter. At 8 am, he will relocate to the shop. The shop building depicts a Finnish typical 1950s to 1960s building with the siding made of sheets of "Mineriitti", i.e. an asbestos-concrete mixture. Teimon Kauppa seems to be inspired by Sepon Kauppa, located in Yttilä, Köyliö, Southwestern Finland. The stylised "H" logo of the (unnamed) chain of shops Teimo's shop is part of is reminiscent of the "T" logo of Finnish Tuko/T-kauppa chain, which disappeared from the market in the late 1990s. You can notice that there's a tear in the letter A in Teimon K*a*uppa. Thus the sign shows Teimon Kuppa which means in Finnish Teimo's Syphilis. A slot machine can be found inside the shop. Location To reach the shop, take a right at the first junction at the end of your house lane. Follow the dirt track down to the white concrete and bear right. When you reach the highway, take the next exit on your right and you'll reach the Teimo's Shop. :Warning: there could be a police checkpoint on the highway. If there is, pull up and take the breathalyser test from the police. If you're mad drunk you'll get a fine, and also if you run over the poor policeman. It depends on your top speed, how good you are on dirt tracks, or whether you want to stop for police to figure out which route is quicker to the shop. You can also use the boat. It's safe and free, since currently the boat doesn't use gas. The downside is, if you buy more than 2 things you need to carry them from the shop to the boat. Also it's hard to navigate at night or during bad weather. Notes Outside the shop, there's a yellow two-door sports car, which is modelled after the Toyota Carina (1st gen. 1970-77). The car was added in the 19.12 update, and it was supposed to be the replacement of Techno Car. After the players' response, it wasn't removed. The yellow car plays the same music with Techno Car. If you flip the middle finger, the driver of the car will start doing burnouts, driving and drifting throughout the city. After that, he will head onto the highway with a big lap. You can compete him with Satsuma and Ferndale. In the 5.2 update, the driver is now actually a person and if you flip the middle finger or try to punch him, he will taunt you and knock you out. Products Category:Gameplay